<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone you loved by Taolee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577214">Someone you loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee'>Taolee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boundaries, Coming Untouched, Español | Spanish, M/M, Makeup Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Cas están separados. Han tenido una pelea enorme y cada uno ha seguido su camino. Un día, sin esperarlo, Castiel vuelve a cruzarse con él.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone you loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Título:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysHNqInR3TE">Someone you loved</a></p><p><strong>Autora</strong>: Taolee</p><p><strong>Fandom:</strong> SPN</p><p><strong>Pairing:</strong> Dean/Castiel</p><p><strong>Petición de:</strong> Mir Arjona</p><p>
  <strong>Sin betear.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Este fic pertenece a las super peticiones navideñas 2020.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Warning/kinks:</strong> 99 Coming untouched. 18 Makeup sex. 117 Elevator meeting. 82 Needy clingy sex. 77 Calming the others anger with sex. 43 Pushing boundaries.</p><p><strong>Resumen:</strong> Dean y Cas están separados. Han tenido una pelea enorme y cada uno ha seguido su camino. Un día, sin esperarlo, Castiel vuelve a cruzarse con él.</p><p> </p><p>SOMEONE  YOU LOVED</p><p> </p><p>Dean condujo hacia la tienda de ultramarinos. Compró varios trozos de pastel de manzana, cervezas, patatas fritas, dos ejemplares de asiáticas pechugonas y una ensalada de berros para su hermano.</p><p>Llevaba semanas con un humor de perros, desde que Castiel se marchó de su vida. Habían tenido una bronca monumental, siempre por lo mismo, pero es que ese ser cabezota no lo entendía: No podía ir de caza con ellos. No estaba preparado y si le llegase a pasar algo, él... él... bueno, ya daba igual porque, en un momento de cabreo, le había dicho que, si no estaba conforme con su decisión, que se fuera del búnker.</p><p>Y eso hizo. Castiel se marchó de allí.</p><p>Al principio Dean pensó que era un cabreo más, como el que tenía él, pero conforme fueron pasando las horas, y los días, se dio cuenta de que el ángel no iba a volver.</p><p>Sam le dijo que fuera a buscarle, pero él se negó. Se negó todas las veces que se lo pidió. Eso fue muchos días atrás. Ahora había pasado demasiado tiempo y ya no venía a cuento buscarle, ¿no? Porque, ¿por dónde empezaría? Podía estar en cualquier parte y el hecho de que no hubiera vuelto ya le indicaba que no pensaba hacerlo.</p><p>—Esta noche estaré fuera.</p><p>Dean levantó la cabeza de la mesa y lo miró. Había colocado la comida que había comprado en el ultramarinos y se había sentado para disfrutar de ella.</p><p>—¿Sí? ¿Hay algún caso del que no me haya enterado?</p><p>—No. —Sam removió su ensalada y la abrió—. Necesito salir una noche. Despejarme.</p><p>Dean no dijo y se abrió un botellín de cerveza. Lo que le pasaba a su hermano era lo mismo que le pasaba a él; que tenía las pelotas tan azules que iban a explotarle.</p><p>Entonces se acordó del maravilloso sexo que tenía con Cas. Jamás había logrado una conexión tan profunda con nadie, y no se refería solo a lo sexual, sino de manera mental y espiritual. Castiel era... era justo lo que él siempre había necesitado. Y ahora lo había perdido. Posiblemente para siempre.</p><p>—Si quieres puedo quedarme. No es importante.</p><p>Dean negó de inmediato con la cabeza.</p><p>—No, no, sal y distráete. No hay ningún caso en el aire y la noche se presenta aburrida.</p><p>—Tú también deberías salir. Te vendrá bien.</p><p>—Paso. Tengo una cita con <em>asiáticas pechugonas edición verano. </em>He pillado la revista mientras compraba.</p><p>Sam puso cara rara, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a comer su ensalada. Dean conocía de sobra esa expresión y pasaba de preguntarle nada, porque ya sabía que su hermano le volvería a hablar de Cas y él se cabrearía. Y ya estaba hasta el carajo de todo ese asunto.</p><p> </p><p>Se llevó un botellín de cerveza a su cuarto después de que Sam se marchara. Cerró la puerta tras él y se tumbó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Sacó la revista de debajo de la almohada y comenzó a ojearla.</p><p> </p><p>Un tiempo atrás eso hubiera sido cuestión de minutos; ojear revista, abrirse el pantalón, pajearse, y listos. Ahora ya no. Llevaba un buen rato masturbándose y no había conseguido nada. Sentirse un viejo amargado que no conseguía ni media erección.</p><p>Tiró la revista a un lado sin importarle donde caía y se fue al salón. Del mueble bar sacó el primer whisky que vio y un vaso, aunque al final pasó de él porque decidió beber directamente de la botella. Regresó a su cuarto, se sentó como antes, y se quedó pensando. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Cas en esos momentos? ¿Estaría solo? ¿Lo echaría de menos? ¿Se acordaría de él? Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién iba a acordarse de un borracho gruñón como él que ya no valía ni para hacerse una paja?</p><p>No sabía cuánto llevaba de la botella. Había ido bebiendo a ratos, perdido entre sus propios pensamientos, hasta que se quedó mirando la silla vacía que había al lado del armario.</p><p>—Si estuvieras aquí, Cas, te pediría perdón por lo tonto que he sido. Mi cabezonería me puede, y mi mal humor también. Pero si estuvieras aquí, te haría el amor toda la noche y no dejaría que salieras de mi cama en una semana. —Esbozó una sonrisa, añorando aquellos momentos en los que se había perdido en el cuerpo del ángel—. He sido un tonto orgulloso que no ha sabido arreglar que ha metido la pata, y ahora te has ido —suspiró—. ¿Puedes oírme, Cas? Antes lo hacías, aunque comprendo que ahora hayas preferido cambiar de emisora. Yo... soy un gilipollas asustado de que pueda pasarte algo y que te prohíbe cualquier cosa que pueda poner tu vida en peligro. ¿Y ahora para qué? Porque te he perdido igual... Te he perdido igual, Cas. Te he perdido.</p><p>Se quedó dormido con la botella en la mano y la cabeza colgando hacia un lado. La resaca del día siguiente unida al dolor de cuello iban a ser de órdago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se dio una ducha muy larga. La necesitaba. La resaca lo estaba matando y la tortícolis parecía no írsele ni con agua caliente. Sam lo había despertado un rato atrás. Le había comentado que había un caso en pueblo a las afueras de Nueva Orleans y que debían ir. Él se activó en el acto, aunque su cuerpo le pedía que volviera a su cuarto, lo pusiera todo a oscuras, y se acostara hasta nuevo aviso. No le hizo caso porque puede que necesitara descansar el cuerpo, pero más urgente era tener la mente ocupada.</p><p>Fue un viaje largo, donde Sam condujo parte del camino mientras él descansaba. Cuando llegaron, dejaron las cosas en un motel y salieron a preguntar. Fue un día infructuoso y no consiguieron reunir ninguna información sobre el caso. Esa misma noche, en la habitación, Sam sacó lo poco que había recopilado.</p><p>—Todos los testigos oculares coinciden en que la víctima desapareció así, por arte de magia. Como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto invisible.</p><p>Dean se rascó una ceja.</p><p>—¿Y no hay cámaras de seguridad en la zona?</p><p>—Ya se han solicitado. A la cuenta no hay ninguna que apunte justo a donde sucedió.</p><p>—Qué casualidad.</p><p>—Pues sí. —Sam miró la última hoja que tenía—. Solo queda preguntar en la biblioteca del centro. Es ese edificio tan grande por el que pasamos esta mañana. Si quieres ve tú allí y yo voy a la oficina del sheriff. Otra vez. Tengo la sensación de que no me contó todo lo que sabía.</p><p>Dean asintió. Todo lo que fuera tener la mente ocupada le parecía bien.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La mañana se presentó muy lluviosa y fría. De madrugada había comenzado a caer un aguacero importante y aún no había parado. Muchos colegios no habían abierto y muchas personas no habían ido a trabajar. Dean decidió intentarlo y condujo hacia la biblioteca municipal. Con el mal tiempo que hacía era muy posible que estuviera cerrada, pero prefería ir hasta allí y entretenerse que quedarse en la habitación encerrado comiéndose la cabeza.</p><p>Entró en el edificio y se sacudió el agua de la chupa de cuero. Miró en la sala y no había nadie. Era lógico, aunque el lugar estaba abierto. Caminó hacia lo que parecía ser una conserjería a ver si allí había alguien. Nada, todo desierto, pero al lado había una puerta de un ascensor que marcaba que estaba bajando alguien. Esperó a que se abrieran las puertas y preguntar. Un segundo más tarde, unos ojos azules increíbles y que conocía demasiado bien lo miraban.</p><p>—Cas... —balbuceó, estupefacto, por encontrarle allí—. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?</p><p>Castiel, que llevaba solo la camisa blanca, sin gabardina, sin corbata y sin chaqueta, lo miró como si le importara una mierda verle allí.</p><p>—Hola, Dean. Trabajo aquí.</p><p>Dean alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Luego asintió.</p><p>—Te pega este sitio. Tiene que haber libros igual de antiguos que tú, ¿no? —Intentó hacer una broma pero sonó a chiste malo. Tosió y decidió correr un tupido velo—. Vengo por lo de la desaparición. ¿Te has enterado?</p><p>—Sí. Pobre chica. Todos están muy preocupados por ella.</p><p>—¿Tú no... has investigado nada?</p><p>Castiel se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Nunca se me dio bien tratar con la gente, ni hacer preguntas, ni cazar. ¿Recuerdas? Al menos es lo que tú siempre me decías, Dean, así que he decidido mantenerme alejado de todo ese mundo. Ser bibliotecario es mucho más fácil. Apenas tengo que hablar con la gente y me paso la mayor parte del día solo.</p><p>A Dean le habría hecho menos daño si una bala de cañón hubiera ido directa hacia él y le hubiera explotado en las pelotas. Decir que se sintió como una mierda era quedarse demasiado corto.</p><p>—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, entonces?</p><p>Dean lo miró. Cas lo estaba tratando como si estuviera hablando con un agente de seguros que intentaba venderle una póliza para canarios. Maldita fuera su indiferencia. No hacía tanto tiempo que lo había tenido entre sus brazos llorando de placer.</p><p>—Errrmmmm.... ¿Sabes si la cámara de seguridad de la entrada enfoca algo de la calle de enfrente? Allí fue donde desapareció y da la casualidad que todas las cámaras de los alrededores, la del banco, la del supermercado y la de la gasolinera, ninguna tiene ese ángulo en su radar de visión.</p><p>—Yo no suelo encargarme de las cámaras. Hay un servicio de vigilancia que se queda por las noches cuando cerramos porque ha habido actos vandálicos. Puedo llevarte a la habitación del guarda si quieres y echas un vistazo.</p><p>—Gracias. —Esperó a que Cas se diera la vuelta y pulsara el botón del ascensor para abrir las puertas—. ¿No hay nadie más trabajando aquí?</p><p>—Tengo una compañera, pero hoy no ha venido. Nadie ha venido hoy desde que he abierto.</p><p>A Dean le parecía normal con la que estaba cayendo.</p><p>—Debemos subir a la última planta</p><p>Dean asintió. Entró con él en el ascensor y se colocó a su lado. Posiblemente se arrepentiría de abrir la boca, pero no podía permanecer callado por más tiempo.</p><p>—Te he echado de menos.</p><p>Castiel parecía impasible.</p><p>—Supongo que porque no tenías a nadie más a quien gritar.</p><p>Dean apretó los dientes.</p><p>—Ese comentario no es justo.</p><p>Castiel, con su eterna calma, lo miró.</p><p>—Ya no importa, Dean. Fuiste muy claro. No me querías allí y yo me fui. No hay nada más de lo que hablar.</p><p>Dean le tocó el hombro y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara a la cara.</p><p>—Necesito que me perdones. Sé que tengo muchos problemas y que no soy una persona fácil de tratar, pero también sé que la vida que llevo es una puta locura. Todo el mundo, absolutamente todos los que se han arrimado a mí, han muerto, Cas. —No pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz al recordar a tantos amigos y familiares que ya no estaban ahí—. Y no sé si es por mi culpa o no, pero así es, y me aterra pensar que algún día irás a mi lado matando algún hijo de puta, y que caerás de rodillas frente a mí sin que yo pueda salvarte y eso... —jadeó, emocionado—. Eso sí que no podría superarlo.</p><p>La puerta del ascensor se abrió en ese momento. Cas se había quedado mudo después de escucharle. Caminó hacia fuera y puso rumbo a la habitación donde se guardaban las las grabaciones de seguridad. Al no escuchar los pasos de Dean tras él en el encerado suelo, se dio la vuelta. El cazado había salido del ascensor, pero no había le había seguido. Se giró y fue a por él.</p><p>—La habitación está al fondo, Dean.</p><p>—No. —Dean no se movía del sitio. De hecho, parecía que se había quedado pegado al suelo y convertido en estatua—. No voy seguir, Cas. No así.</p><p>Castiel frunció el ceño porque no le entendió.</p><p>Dean ya conocía esa expresión como para saber que tenía que hilar más fino con él.</p><p>—Voy a llamar a Sam y a decirle que venga a mirar las cámaras. Yo no...</p><p>—¿Vas a renunciar a la caza? —El tono de Cas fue serio, porque ya sabía que Dean no haría eso jamás. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Era un Winchester.</p><p>—No. No puedo. —Lo miró a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas brillantes y estaba mucho más serio que otras veces—. Estoy atrapado en este mundo que no deja que sea feliz en ningún momento. —Respiró hondo, intentando reaccionar de alguna manera—. Supongo que hoy tendrá que ser Sam el que haga el trabajo.</p><p>Castiel no iba a darle ninguna tregua.</p><p>—¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Emborracharte hasta caer inconsciente? ¿Matarte lentamente? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?</p><p>—Lo que quiero no puedo tenerlo, así que supongo que ya da todo igual.</p><p>—Dean... —Castiel acortó la distancia que los separaba hasta que invadió por completo su espacio personal, como era habitual en él—. Eres un Winchester. Puedes con todo lo que te propongas.</p><p>Dean esbozó una sonrisa triste. Que Cas lo viera tan fuerte indicaba que él había interpretado muy bien su papel.</p><p>—Te equivocas. No soy más que una sombra de lo que fui desde que dejaste de quererme.</p><p>Castiel avanzó un paso más. Se acercó tanto que casi rozó la nariz con el cazador.</p><p>—Tú eres el que está equivocado, Dean. Porque yo jamás podré dejar de amarte. Es lo único que sé hacer, es lo único que quiero hacer. —Tenía la voz tomada, ronca como siempre, un poco rota por la emoción—. Para eso fui creado, Dean. Jamás podría dejar de amarte porque no sé no hacerlo. No sé vivir sin ti.</p><p>Dean estaba visiblemente emocionado. No quería moverse. No quería parpadear por si se despertaba. Tenía que ser un sueño.</p><p>Castiel avanzó hacia sus labios, despacio, hasta que lo besó. Ambos suspiraron y se quedaron así durante varios segundos, sobrecogidos por ese sentimiento tan grande que los invadía. Hasta que Castiel profundizó el beso. Había colocado las manos sobre el amplio pecho de Dean y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía.</p><p>El cazador no necesitó nada más para salirle al encuentro. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó en su cuerpo. No podía ser real. Tenía que estar soñando.</p><p>—Cas... —jadeó entre sus labios—. Dime que no vas a desaparecer, que esto no es un sueño y que no voy a volver a despertarme solo sin ti.</p><p>Castiel no le respondió y, en su lugar, lo besó con más fuerza. Le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos sin poder permanecer un segundo alejado de él. Sentía que Dean lo llevaba hacia una de las enormes mesas de madera que había en esa planta. Esa sala casi nunca se utilizaba y solo se abría en época de exámenes universitarios.</p><p>Sin esperar nada más, Dean echó el cuerpo de Castiel hacia atrás, hasta tumbarlo sobre la mesa, le abrió la cremallera del pantalón y fue directo a por su polla. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver esos enormes calzoncillos blancos que siempre llevaba. Se anotó mentalmente comprarle algo más sexy cuando volvieran al búnker.</p><p>Castiel exhaló el aire que tenía en la boca y levantó la cabeza para ver cómo Dean le hacía la mejor mamada de todos los tiempos. No había nada igual a esos labios carnosos y sensuales rodearle la erección hasta que él acababa revoloteando en su cielo particular, saciado y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Pero esta vez parecía que Dean tenía otros planes.</p><p>Se incorporó entre sus piernas y lo miró. El cazador se relamía los labios, manchados por el líquido preseminal de Cas y gruñó. Entonces se echó mano al cinturón para abrirse los pantalones.</p><p>Castiel pensó que le arrancaría la ropa de un manotazo, como ya había hecho otras veces, y se hundiría en él una y otra vez hasta acabar juntos, pero no fue así; Dean salió de entre sus piernas y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, a su lado. Luego lo miró.</p><p>—Fóllame, Cas. Ahora. Lo necesito.</p><p>Cas parpadeó confuso. Eran muy pocas las veces que Dean le había pedido algo así porque era el cazador el que quería poseerle. Ese cambio lo aceptó de buen grado. Se bajó de la mesa y lo miró. Este ya se había dado la vuelta y se había bajado los pantalones y la ropa interior lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto ese maravilloso y redondeado trasero. Se acercó a él y le acarició una nalga. Entonces recordó aquella vez en que quiso ser el provocador reguero de pecas que Dean tenía sobre sus glúteos y que, osados, se perdían hasta desaparecer entremedio de las nalgas.</p><p>—Por favor, Cas. Fóllame.</p><p>Castiel reaccionó a la voz.</p><p>—No tengo lubricante, Dean. No quiero hacerte daño.</p><p>Dean gruñó.</p><p>—Pues escupe.</p><p>Castiel no era muy amante de eso, aunque había visto a Dean hacerlo mil veces y a él no le importaba, pero prefería otros medios. Lo rodeó con el brazo y le capturó la erección en la palma de la mano. No necesitó más de dos toques para que sus dedos se humedecieran. Luego se llevó la mano a su propia polla, donde la masajeó varias veces hasta conseguir el mismo resultado. Con la mano empapada, la acercó hacia el trasero de Dean y le masajeó los suaves pliegues. La excitación del cazador ayudó a que su cuerpo se expandiera de manera natural. Entonces aprovechó para deslizar un dedo.</p><p>Dean siseó por la sensación. Retrocedió con las caderas, intentando así que Cas se adentrara más en él. Estaba muy necesitado, famélico por tenerle dentro de él, llenándole.</p><p>Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gimoteo cuando sintió un segundo dedo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y su pene no paraba de gotear. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan excitado y se sorprendió después de tener semejante fracaso consigo mismo y con la revista de asiáticas pechugonas. Pero esto no era igual porque nada podía comprarse con Cas.</p><p>—Quítate la ropa, Dean, y ven.</p><p>Dean se incorporó cuando sintió que ya no estaba detrás. Se giró y vio que Cas había cogido una silla y se había sentado. Tenía la polla agarrada con una mano y se la masajeaba despacio. A él se le hizo la boca agua, pero obedeció y comenzó a cumplir con la petición. Tiró la chupa de cuero encima de la mesa. La camisa de cuadros siguió el mismo camino, pero se dejó la camiseta gris puesta. De un puntapié se quitó las botas y las dejó a un lado. Un segundo más tarde se había arrancado los pantalones, los calcetines y los calzoncillos y caminó glorioso hacia él.</p><p>Castiel lo vio llegar solo con la camiseta puesta, con la erección blandida ante él. Lo guio para que se sentara sobre su regazo dándole la espalda, con la finalidad de que pudiera apoyarse sobre su pecho.</p><p>Dean así lo hizo; separó las piernas y se acomodó sobre él. Cuando ya casi estaba sentado, se quedó en esa postura y esperó.</p><p>No había que ser un lince para conocer sus intenciones. Cas las sabía; dejó de masajearse la polla y, con la mano mojada, le dio un último repaso al trasero de ese hombre que tanta atención reclamaba. Se agarró el glande y lo guio hacia la entrada. Una vez ahí, comenzó a deslizarse en él.</p><p>Dean comenzó a descender poco a poco, extasiado. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Castiel para apoyarse en él y fue bajando de manera gradual hasta que la polla de Cas estuvo completamente enterrada dentro.</p><p>—Joder, sí. Cas. Así —jadeó cuando Castiel comenzó a moverse debajo de él. Se amoldó para rogarle con fuera más rápido, hasta que no quedara nada más.</p><p>Castiel le tenía sujeto de las caderas. Marcaba el ritmo y lo imponía. Así, además, se aseguraba de que su polla daba de lleno en su próstata. Y lo consiguió cuando Dean comenzó a gruñir de esa manera que conocía tan bien.</p><p>—Cas, eso eso. Sigue. Sigue. Por favor. —Le imploró—. No pares.</p><p>Para parar iban a tener que matarle y eso era lo último que quería Castiel. Jadeó y buscó sus labios para besarle. Fue un beso sucio, despiadado, que sirvió como puente para llevarles a la locura.</p><p>—Dean... Dean... Voy a....</p><p>—Sí, Cas, sí... sigue.</p><p>Castiel comenzó a correrse sin pensar en nada más, sin poderlo evitar. Fue a agarrarle la erección y darle el mismo placer, pero la polla de Dean rezumaba pequeñas gotas que caían desordenadas sobre su abdomen, hasta que supo que había comenzado a correrse cuando una estela más larga blanquecina resbaló por el glande hasta perderse entre sus piernas. Los músculos del trasero de Dean lo aprisionaron más y más hasta que él mismo lloró por terminar con su propia liberación.</p><p>Acabaron jadeantes y extasiados, hechos un desastre, pero felices.</p><p>—¿Vas a volver al búnker con nosotros... conmigo? —Dean se había levantado y había comenzado a vestirse despacio.</p><p>Cas había terminado mucho antes que él en ponerse bien la ropa.  Caminó hacia él y se paró a su lado.</p><p>—Sí, pero con condiciones.</p><p>Dean asintió. Había acabado de ponerse las botas y fue a por su chaqueta, que era lo único que le faltaba.</p><p>—Lo que quieras.</p><p>—Expondrás tus miedos cuando los tengas, Dean. Si hay que ir a algún caso y tienes miedo de que yo no esté preparado, quiero que lo dialogues conmigo, no que impongas tu criterio sin tener en cuenta el mío.</p><p>—De acuerdo. Lo hablaré contigo.</p><p>Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Vio que Dean se acercaba para besarle y él no se resistió. No iba a engañarse; él también lo había echado mucho de menos.</p><p>—¿Qué vas a hacer con este trabajo? ¿O vamos a tener que mudarnos aquí? —La idea de llevar una vida normal, con un trabajo normal, no le desagradó del todo.</p><p>—Dejaré mi carta de dimisión antes de irme.</p><p>Dean asintió.</p><p>—Perfecto. Mientras lo haces, voy a ir a la gasolinera de aquí enfrente, voy a comprar varias cosas para tenerlas en el motel, vengo, te recojo, y vamos a por Sam. A ver si ha encontrado algo.</p><p>Castiel asintió. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se lo quedó mirando. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros y hacía frío allí fuera. Cuando perdió a Dean de visto, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó al número de Sam.</p><p>—Cas —respondió el menor de los Winchester—. Dime que ya lo has arreglado con Dean, porque me estoy helando el culo.</p><p>—Todo está bien entre nosotros. Gracias por acceder a ayudarme. He conseguido que Dean tenga en cuenta mi opinión la próxima vez que se ponga terco.</p><p>Sam bufó al otro lado de la línea de teléfono.</p><p>—Menos mal que tu plan ha funcionado, porque te juro que iba a partirle las piernas. En fin... Voy a llamarle y a decirle que ya se ha solucionado el caso y que volvemos a casa. Ahora nos vemos.</p><p>—De acuerdo. Gracias, Sam. —Castiel colgó la llamada y se quedó mirando la lluvia caer a la espera de que Dean regresara a por él. Ojalá esta vez el cazador hubiera aprendido la lección, porque para la próxima vez no iba a ser tan benevolente. Aunque al menos, debía de reconocerle a Dean, que en las reconciliaciones era todo un maestro.</p><p>Cuando vio que el Impala paraba bajo la escalinata, sonrió y bajó atravesando la lluvia por él. Única y exclusivamente por él.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>